Gravity Falls: La Maldición de los Piratas
"Gravity Falls: La Maldición de los Piratas" ("Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure" en Estados Unidos) es un libro que trata sobre una aventura no-canon de Dipper, Mabel y Blendín. Descripción del producto Versión original en inglés Hello there, dear reader! What you hold in your hands is not an ordinary book. This book is an adventure, one in which every decision is made by you! Or by your pushy friend, if he or she happens to be reading over your shoulder. I hate when people do that. I’m talking to you, Steve. Our characters have a perilous journey ahead, and it’s up to you to make the right calls to send them to a happy ending or to a horrifying fate. If you do end up casting Dipper, Mabel, and Blendin into a wormhole, don’t feel too bad. You can always use a form of time travel known as “flipping back through pages” to try again. With enough good sense and luck, you may find the coveted Time Pirates’ Treasure! For your sake, I hope you do, because the friend reading over your shoulder will probably make fun of you if you fail. Steve is such a jerk sometimes. Thinks he’s better than me just because his dad owns a yacht. Good luck making the right choices…if you dare! Sincerely, Omniscient Nameless Narrator Traducción al Español ¡Hola, querido lector! Lo que tienes en tus manos no es un libro ordinario. ¡Este libro es una aventura en la que cada decisión es tomada por usted! O por su agresivo amigo, si él o ella leen por encima del hombro. Odio cuando la gente hace eso. Te estoy hablando, Steve. Nuestros personajes tienen un viaje peligroso por delante, y depende de ti hacer las llamadas correctas para enviarlos a un final feliz o a un destino horrible. Si terminas lanzando Dipper, Mabel y Blendin a un agujero de gusano, no te sientas tan mal. Siempre puede usar una forma de viaje en el tiempo conocida como "volviendo a las páginas" para volver a intentarlo. Con suficiente sentido común y suerte, ¡podrás encontrar el codiciado tesoro de los piratas del tiempo! Por su bien, espero que lo haga, porque el amigo que lee sobre su hombro probablemente se burlará de usted si falla. Steve es un idiota a veces. Piensa que es mejor que yo solo porque su padre posee un yate. Buena suerte tomando las decisiones correctas ... ¡si te atreves! Sinceramente, Narrador sin nombre omnisciente Curiosidades * Alex Hirsch anunció que había una Gran Secreto Canon que iba a ser revelado en el libro, a pesar de que la historia fuera no-canon. ** Es casi seguro que este Gran Secreto se trate de la existencia de Axolotl. * Este libro fue publicado junto a la versión de la vida real del Diario 3. en:Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture Categoría:Libros (vida real) Categoría:Mercancía